Ichigo Shion
by VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki
Summary: Once i was a hero, i protected my loved ones from harm, when i lost my powers i sought new ones, and in my quest i destroyed myself. I was offered a new chance at life, and i plan to make the most of it, who am I? My name... is Ichigo Shion. Rated T for now rating may change depending on where i go with it.


Yes, I am back, and I have finally started to write again. It has been over a year since I wrote anything for viewer's enjoyment, so please bear with me as I try to regain my former level. This is not the whole chapter; I am still in the process of writing that. I just wanted to let you all know that I am still alive and writing as well as to see how well this will be received, Expect the rest of the chapter sometime soon. There are bound to be mistakes and maybe a plot hole or two, but seeing as how this is not the full chapter, have patience, as i will most likely fix/ address the matter further in.

**Ichigo: VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki does not Own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo, but we all know that if he did own it, then I would be even more bad ass than I already am.**

**Rukia: Baka! *kicks Ichigo* Don't go spreading lies like that *bows to audience and smiles sweetly* For your Enjoyment, we present, Ichigo Shion.**

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he stared at Ginjo. The man had orchestrated everything. He had gotten close to Ichigo and convinced him to join Xcution, before he had Tsukishima start ruining his life, all so that he could steal his power and use it to destroy the soul society!

"You know Ichigo, if you don't give me your power peacefully, then I'll just have to make you, perhaps I should harm a friend? Or maybe one of your sisters? I don't think they will be so lovely anymore once they are all cut up." Ginjo said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted as he charged a Gestuga Tensho on his blade, the blue light reflecting off of the white light off his armor. He sped forward and appeared before Ginjo in a flash, his arm cocked back. "Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted as he fired the bright blue beam of crescent shaped energy at him. Ginjo smirked as he brought up his blade and deflected it.

"Is that all you've got Ichigo?" He asked smugly, "I was certain you were stronger than that." He said in an offhand manner, "oh well, if that's all your capable of then I should have no problem of just taking that power by force." Ichigo Growled at him, how dare he!

"You want more power? Then here!" He shouted as he began to charge reitsu to his blade, 'No I can still go stronger!' he thought to himself as he pushed even more power into the attack, 'Stronger still! I won't let him win! I will get my powers back, and I WILL SAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY' and with that, he put everything he could into his attack, pouring his soul into the blade. Ichigo looked up at Ginjo's shocked face, "let's see you block this" he said as he brought his arm back, but before he could bring it down, he felt an immense pain. "Gaaahhh!" he screamed as he fell to the ground, he looked at his arm, and was shocked to find that it was slowly dissolving into spirit particles. He watched as the decay slowly crawled up his arm until it reached his chest, then the pain came back again "Aggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed in complete agony as the process sped up, he looked over at Ginjo and smiled a sad smile, "heh, I guess this means that you win then? Huh?" He said before he disappeared completely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and to see himself floating in an empty space. He looked the place over, taking it all in, he was floating through a grey, murky mist, and there seemed to be no end. "So this is what death is like for someone like me then. An endless eternity, floating through dreary mist with no end in sight, with no one to keep me company. Che, that's just wonderful."

"Not quite Ichigo" A booming voice said as it resonated through the area.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ichigo demanded, "And what do you mean by not quite?" he said as he looked around to try and find whoever had spoken.

"I am the spirit king, young Kurosaki, and I mean what I said. You aren't quite dead; rather, you are trapped in a limbo of my creation while I offer you a proposal, a deal of sorts." The voice responded

"What sort of proposal, and why trap me in limbo?" Ichigo asked, as he once again looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

"I trapped you in limbo so that I might have a chance to speak with you in a peaceful environment where there would be nothing to distract you from the choice I am offering. You did me a great favor by defeating Aizen, and had things run their course naturally you would have soon regained your powers. However, you were anxious to get it back, and understandably, you searched for a way to regain your power. When you battled Ginjo you released too much energy for your body to handle at the time, causing you to disintegrate into Reishi particles. You were not meant to die so soon, and so, out of gratitude for defeating Aizen I offer you this choice. Pass on through the cycle and be reborn, or be sent to a new world, where you can forge new bonds and protect your loved ones, and start over again?"

"What kind of dumbass question is that?!" Ichigo shouted. "Be reborn and have no memory of my friends and family or go and protect them all over again!" he raised his fist in frustration. "You really must be stupid if you're asking me that, the answer is obvious, I choose to go to start over again!" Ichigo's vision stated to black as he fell to his knees and started to lose consciousness, the last words he heard being " Very well, then it shall be so, protect them well Ichigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Agggggghh" a woman screamed as she contracted again, her dark skin was covered in sweat, and her purple hair was plastered to her face.

"Almost there Shion-sama, I can see the head of the baby." The doctor said, "Just one more push and it will all be over, okay? Now, 1…2….3 Push!" And with one final scream the baby was out in the open, bawling its eyes out. "Congratulations Shion-sama, you have given birth to a healthy son" the doctor said as he wrapped the boy in blankets and handed him to his mother. He then went to open the door, "You may come in now" He said, as a tall male with black hair and golden eyes walked in, a little girl with mocha skin, purple hair, and golden eyes behind him clutching his leg. The little girl stood by the door as the man went to go see his wife and their new son.

"Yoruichi," the man said, "come say hello to your new baby brother" The little girl timidly walked over and peeked over the rail at the boy who had just stopped crying, he looked at her with big golden eyes. "What's his name? She asked?"

Her parents smiled at her before they looked down at their son. "Ichigo" He mother said, "Yes that will be his name, Ichigo Shion!"

* * *

well there you have it, just a small bit of one of the many ideas i have wanted to get down for awhile now. The rest of this chapter is still being worked on but please let me know what you think, because as i said at the top, this is the first piece of writing in over a year that is not a school paper. The rest of the chapter is coming, how soon it comes depends on all of you, the more positive reviews i receive, the faster i will want to work, Likewise, the more negative reviews i have then i might just scrap this story and start another seeing as i'm not that far into it yet. Anywho, its nice to be back and writing again and you should expect to see a lot more of me know. See you all later :D


End file.
